Illyasviel von Einzbern (Fate/Kaleid)
|-|Magical Girl Form= |-|Zwei Form= |-|Saber Install= |-|Lancer Install= |-|Rider Install= |-|Caster Install= |-|Assassin Install= |-|Burning Sword= Character Synopsis Illyasviel von Einzbern (Fate/Kaleid) is the Master of Magical Ruby (Mystic Code) and the main protagonist of Fate/Kaleid Liner Prisma Illya. Ilya is very different from her Fate/stay night counterpart in many different ways. She was born directly to be utilized in the fourth Fuyuki Holy Grail War, and she was given the knowledge needed at birth. Her father and mother, Kiritsugu and Irisviel, had been discussing completely abandoning the ritual and the Einzbern family, and Irisviel was given the final choice. They decided when Ilya was eight months old, and sealed her magical abilities and her memories up until that point. They remained within her as a separate personality, Kuro, that continued to accrue the same memories as her. She was brought to Fuyuki from the Einzbern castle and raised as a normal child along with her adopted brother, Shirou. Their parents were away for long periods of time, so they were left with Sella and Leysritt much of the time. She had a normal life for ten years without any knowledge of her background, and had no idea about her parents' activities. Character Statistics Tiering: 7-A with Magic Spam, Schneiden, Magic Blade and Fully Charged Magical Beam | At least 6-C to at least 5-B | 9-B to 5-A Verse: Fate/Kaleid Liner Prisma Illya Name: Illyasviel von Einzbern, Illya Gender: Female Age: 10 Classification: Human, Magical Girl, Grail Conduit, Class Card User Special Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Magic, Dimension hopping (ability to go to the Mirror World), Energy Blasts, Flight, Regeneration (Low-Mid), Barrier Creation, Transform, Teleportation, Resistance to Durability Negation, Existence Erasure, Power Nullification and Space-Time Manipulation (Gilgamesh's Enuma Elish didn't have any affect on her when Quentellia Spell clashed with it) | By using cards: Enhanced Senses, Weapon Mastery, Excalibur generates a dislocation in space while also shooting a concentrated beam of holy energy, Regeneration Negation, and Causality Manipulation via Gae Bolg, can negate lower-rank magic, including contracts via Rule Breaker, Mystic Eyes of Petrification in Rider Installed Form, Invisibility and can create clones and decoys in Assassin Installed Form, Power Mimicry (Can copy any weapon he sees down to the soul (barring Divine Constructs), replicating the physical abilities and fighting skill of the original wielder with Archer Installed Card) Destructive Ability: Mountain Level (Can hurt a Shadow Servant and easily cut it down) | At least Island Level (Can easily break Gilgamesh's Ig-Alima, Destroyed Gilgamesh's God Shield which can block Illya and Miyu's fully charged magical beam enhanced by Rin's Welt Ende and Kuro's fully charged Excalibur arrow together without a scratch) to at least Planet Level (Overpowered Gilgamesh's fully charged Enuma Elish) | Varies from Wall Level '''to '''Large Planet Level depend on which card she's using (Installed forms are likely close to their FSN counterparts except for Assassin Installed form which is very weak, and her Archer Installed form which is very strong to the extent it allowed her to overpower Saber Walter's Shadow Servant form, which destroyed the Mirror World with a charged Excalibur Morgan) Speed: At least Massively Hypersonic | At least Massively Hypersonic (Dodged all of demon Gilgamesh's attacks while spamming a lot of spells) | At least Massively Hypersonic via scaling with Servants Lifting Ability: Unknown, possibly Below average to Regular Human Striking Ability: Unknown, possibly Human Class | Unknown, possibly Large Mountain Class via scaling with Servants Durability: City Level with lowest power barrier (Tanked Beatrice's Mjolnir strikes),' Town Level '''via Star Walls (Each Star Wall can block a few weak magic spells spam before breaking), at least '''Mountain Level' with highest power barrier (Tanked Shadow Berserker's attack) | At least''' Island Level to at least 'Planet Level '(Traded blows with Gilgamesh) | Varies from '''Wall Level to Large Mountain Level depending on which card she's using (Installed forms are likely close to their FSN counterparts except for Assassin Installed form which is very weak) Stamina: Very High (Fought against the Ainsworth family for a whole day) Range: Up to a hundred kilometers Intelligence: Normal 10-year-old girl with some talent in magic Weaknesses: Her magical girl form is very weak in close combat, her Zwei form will slowly drain her life and damage her organs, her class card install form will be disabled by sufficient damage, her class cards need a few hours before being able to be used again. Versions: Magical Girl | Zwei Form | Card Install Other Attributes List of Equipment: Magical Ruby, Class Cards Notable Attacks/Techniques: *'Transform:' Illya changes into her Magical Girl form. *'Magical Blast:' Illya shoots a Magical Blast at her enemy. *'Scatter Blast:' Illya shoots a barrage of her magical blasts. *'Fully Charged Magical Beam:' Illya can charge her magical blast into a more powerful attack. *'Magical Sword:' Ilya can create a small sword blade at the tip of her Magical Stick strong enough to cut through Shadow Berserker. *'Schneiden:' Illya can fire magical blades. *'Magical Spear:' Illya creates a huge spear of magic which can easily pierce Gilgamesh's God Shield. Can only be used in Zwei Form. *'Illya & Miyu Excalibur:' A combo skill. Illya and Miyu together create 9 Excaliburs and fire their fully charged Excaliburs to terminate their enemy. *'Quintet Fire:' Ilya's strongest attack that can only be used in Zwei form. With it, she overpowered Gilgamesh's fully charged Ea at the cost of heavily damaging her body. *'Install:' Illya installs a Class Card to gain the parameters and powers of the servant that comes forth. Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Nasuverse Category:Female Characters Category:Magical Girls Category:Magic Users Category:Power Mimicker Category:Kids Category:Humans Category:Human Shield Category:Anime Category:Manga Category:Movies Category:Tier 9 Category:Tier 7 Category:Tier 6 Category:Tier 5 Category:Loli